Cold Killaz Wiki
Welcome to the Cold Killaz Wiki Welcome to the official Cold Killaz Clan Wiki page! Cold Killaz Wiki is only for Cold Killaz Clan members or anyone else wishing to join. Clan events will be updated to this wiki. There will also be guides available to you! This clan is highly respected and likes to participate in different activities, such as Rated Clan Wars(RCW) and Dungeoneering. And with its ever-growing amount of members, it will only get better! Please do not edit the wiki unless you are given permission or is absolutely neccessary. We advise you to make an account here, if you are part of Cold Killaz, and go get a clan cape today!! If you are a member, please update this wiki to enhance it, as it is expanding. News BIG NEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OUR ORIGINAL LEADER AND COMMANDER-IN-CHIEF KIND KILTEM HAS RETURNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yea he turns out to be a douche,so dont go to his new clan, and stay in COld Killaz, or try to get back there and together we will resurrect this clan!. Our clan has finally reached 100 clan members and at the moment has 110 members! However, we are very determined to "shoot for the stars," and have set a few new challenging goals; 1) to reach 150 clan members, 2) to finally create a brand new clan citadel for planning and hanging out, and 3)to work together to increase the clan's overall score and overall level. Also don't forget to tell iceraider96 he sucks... Cold Killaz is an active clan and practices Clan Wars regularly... ask a member for the instructions and meeting points!!! All Levels Are Welcome. However, please try to level up faster if you are a relatively low level, as this will benefir you and the entire clan in the future. We would be glad to accept new Recruits. And Please, All Admins, allow more people who are logged in to be admins, as some of them are working very hard... Don't forget to congradulate FatalDivine8 on his achievement of level 99 in Firemaking, as he worked hard and spent a whole lot of money on it. ****IMPORTANT**** Every active member is asked to buy membership in the closest months, as it is the only way to get a clan citadel and to get the most fun out of RuneScape!!!!!!!!!!! ''About Ranking Systems in Rs Clans'' '' Here are all the ranks in our clan, from the highest to lowest:'' #''Owner(1 person eligible only: Deadly E; previously KingKiltem)'' #''Deputy Owner(Exteamwater)'' #''Overseer(YodaVoda)'' #''Coordinator(Dj Current, Half Back)'' #''Organiser(Jhin Hyu)'' #''Administrator(LordArtur1TheBlue, MightyMurder)'' #''The top 6 ranks are the most respected ones, and the only ones that can influence may things.'' #General #Captain #Lieutenant #Sergeant #Corporal #Recruit '' Miscellaneous Cold Killaz Wiki's Biggest Contributers for April are:' MasterYodaVoda, FatalDivine8, and LordArtur1TheBlue.' Rated Clan Wars(RCW) : 'Location: ''The location of the Rated Clan Wars is labeled Gamers' Grotto on the map. It is fairly easy to get there. First home teleport to Falador, dont use a special teleporting spell, as you will have to walk to the Northern entrance then. Once at the Falador lodestone, go right past some trees until you get to a suspicious-looking cave. That is the Gamers' Grotto. Go inside.Once inside, walk as straight as possible, past a purple portal. You should go into a room with a bench and 3 portals; one on the right side, and 2 on the left side. You are now at the Gamers' Grotto.'' : ''Activities/Utilities:'' ''The lone portal on the right is the actual RCW portal, but due to clans dramatically increasing in size, the portal cannot hold a whole clan.Fortunatly, what it CAN hold is a friends' chat, and that is somewhat a substitute. The two portals on the left are the free-for-all portals. The red one is the deadly one, in which if you get killed, you lose all of your belongings, including all your money, contrary to death in the Wilderness. The white portal is also a free-for-all portal, but, unlike the red one, you will not lose anything if you die in there. '' : ''Death and Respawning: '' *''If you die in the clan wars portal, you will be on the"castle walls," where you can walk halfway around the perimeter of your map before getting stopped by a wall. You can find white orbs on the walkways, and with them you can see what is going on in the battle. You can choose to see what is going on in the middle, in the upper left and upper right, or lower left and lower right. After the battle ends you will be back outside of the clan wars portal. '' *''For any of the free-for-all portals, you will respawn in the middle of the room with the 3 portals. You can enter again into any portals as many times as you want.'' : ''Surroundings: There are other people and things inside the "portal room." First, there is a man at the entrance who can explain some things to you. Just ask him for any extra info. Then, there is a cape trader who name is ______(please look it up, I forgot), and he will gladly sell you any cape he has, but otherwise he is useles. Then, the third and final object is the bank box. It does not automatically heal like a bank booth would, but it is like one, since it is not simply a deposit box. You can take any armor or equipment, put things back, and even collect anything that you bought or sold via the Grand Exchange(GE).'' : ''Leaders of Parties: (please fill this in, this is for section is going to be for party leaders only, which means you have to be at least the rank of general to be 1)' ''This section can be deleted... '' Guides Please feel free to leave comments in the guide you think has an error in. Money making guides can be accessed here. Training guides can be accessed here. Quest Walkthroughs may be found here. PKing guides may be found Here. Cold Killaz History may be found Here. A Job page might be added, but is currently in debate. Requests If you would like to make a request for the wiki or Runescape click here. Category:Browse Category:Hi Category:Money Making Guide